Princess Skylight Sparkle
by crystaldragon275
Summary: Skylight Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, thought nothing could go wrong. She had friends and a family. But soon, an old evil invades Equestria, causing everything to fall into chaos. But when ponies think there is no hope, the daughters of the Mane Six realize they are the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Princess Skylight Sparkle

**A/N: Hey, everybody!**

**Aqua: Today it's another MLP Fanfiction.**

**Solar: The story's about Skylight Sparkle, daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, following from the beginning of her adventures to becoming the next Element of Magic.**

**Summer: She also creates the Starlight kingdom with her Coltfriend.**

**There will also be drama as Trixie's daughter, Zaria, tries to separate Skylight and her friends. Will she be reunited with them? Find out!**

**All: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hi, my names Princess Skylight Sparkle, but you can just call me Skylight. I'm the daughter of Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, and Flash Sentry, a royal guard. I have my mother's coat, eyes, and mane and tail style, but I have my father's mane and tail color, and the stripes are two different shades of light blue. I love being a Princess most of the time, but sometimes I like to act like a normal pony, much to Blueblood's disapproval. He tells me not to do that, to act like myself _all _the time. But I wouldn't let him order me around; even we _were _related in a way. It's actually fun to be a normal pony for a day. I'm also friends with Appledaisy, daughter of Applejack and Caramel, who has Applejack's coat and mane and tail style, and Caramel's mane and tail color and eyes, Nature Star, daughter of Fluttershy and Thunderlane (A/N: Yes, I ship Fluttershy and Thunderlane. But I also ship Fluttershy and Big Mac, so, yeah), who has a blue coat with Fluttershy's mane and tail style, with a red mane and tail and Thunderlane's eyes, Cheesecake, daughter of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, who has Pinkie's mane and tail style and eyes, and has Cheese's coat and mane and tail color, Dragonmist, daughter of Rarity and Spike, who had a purple coat with Rarity's mane and tail style, a green mane and tail, and Rarity's eyes, and Rainbow Cloud, daughter of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, who has Soarin's coat, Rainbow Dash's mane and tail style and color, and Rainbow Dash's eyes. Oh, and I'm also an Alicorn like my mother.

Now that I introduced myself and my friends, I'll tell you first about Zaria's arrival into Ponyville.

I was talking with my friends on a normal day...well, it _was _normal day before we heard hoofsteps.

"What is going on here?!" We heard a mare's voice ask. We turned to see a red unicorn with a black mane and tail with the same style and the same colored eyes as Trixie.

"Well, me and my friends—" I began.

"No!" The unicorn interrupted.

"Pardon?" Dragonmist asked.

"Prepare to be separated," The unicorn told us all as her horn started to glow. It created a force field that neither me or my friends could get through.

"You have your side," The unicorn declared. "And we have our side. Skylight Sparkle," She turned to me. "You are not to see your friends again.

"Who are you, anyway?!" I asked, resisting the urge to attack her.

"I am Zaria, daughter of Trixie, the greatest unicorn in Equestria!" She answered. "And I cannot allow this friendship to destroy her fame once again! I must have you all apart!"  
"Zaria!" We heard another mare shout. We all turned to see Trixie, on our side, galloping to us, looking angry.

"Mom! I...uh..." Zaria mumbled...

"Zaria, why are you _separating _a Princess of Equestria from her friends?!" Trixie asked.

"Mom, I can't let them destroy your fame!" Zaria explained. "If I let them be together, then you won't be famous anymore!"  
"Zaria, that's not an excuse for separating friends!"

"But—"

"No buts!" Trixie picked Zaria up with her magic. "You're coming with me!"  
"NO!" Zaria shouted multiple times as Trixie carried her away.

The force field disappeared. We ran to each other.

"This is so, so AWESOME!" Cheesecake exclaimed. "I mean, we can be together again, we can throw parties again, and we can have fun again!"

"Although, it wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be," Dragonmist remarked.

"Maybe next time it'll be CRAZY dramatic!" Cheesecake told her.

"Uh...I'm not really into drama but..." Rainbow Cloud flew off. A few moments later, she came back with a skull in her. "To be or not to be? That is the question."

We all laughed.

The End

**A/N: And so, that's the beginning of her adventures!**

**Aqua: Next time, Skylight will meet Shadow Bolt, son of King Sombra, who was raised by a different family so he wasn't evil. He didn't even know King Sombra was his father!  
Solar: Okay, enough! Also, we **_**will **_**reply to comments and answer questions on this story, too. We'll pretty much answer comments and questions on **_**every **_**story.**

**Summer: Anyway, please review.**

**And no flaming!**

**All: See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2- Forbidden Love

**Chapter 2- Forbidden Love**

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Aqua: In this chapter, Skylight's 13 years old, and in a relationship with Shadow Bolt.**

**Solar: However, Prince Blueblood knows that Shadow Bolt is the son of King Sombra, and tries to keep Skylight away from him.**

**Summer: Will he succeed? Find out!**

**Winter: Oh, and also, our vacation will last for a couple weeks, 4 at the most.**

**Audience: Oh.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

So, now I'm 13 years old, and in a relationship with Shadow Bolt. Oh, and I also got my Cutie Mark! It's a yellow shield with an aqua green six pointed star in the middle. Appledaisy's Cutie Mark is an apple and a daisy, Nature Star's Cutie Mark is a ladybug, Dragonmist's Cutie Mark is a blaze, Rainbow Cloud's Cutie Mark is a rainbow cloud, And Cheesecake's Cutie Mark is a yellow present box with an orange bow.

So, now that we got the information out of the way, let's get to the day when Blueblood revealed Shadow's unknown parentage.

Wait, hold on! First I'll describe his appearance. He's gray with a black mane and tail, and has red eyes. He kinda looks like Sombra before he was corrupted, but he's really kind and doesn't seem to mind. (That rhymed!)

Okay, _now _let's get to the story.

We were walking back to the castle after our date at a restaurant. Yeah, Blueblood decided to let him in since Celestia wouldn't be happy if he didn't. Anyway, as we walked through the halls, we heard galloping. Before we could turn, I was picked up by magic. I turned to see that the magic belonged to Blueblood.

"What—Blueblood! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Keep you away from this monster," Blueblood exclaimed.

"Blueblood!" Someone called. Mom and Dad galloped to us.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked.

"Blueblood's trying to keep me away from Shadow for no apparent reason," I told him.

"You're keeping your cousin away from her coltfriend?!" We heard another voice yell in the Royal Canterlot Voice. We turned to see Aunt Luna and Celestia.

"Yes, because her coltfriend is a monster trying to lure her into madness," Blueblood said.

"That does not make sense," I mumbled.

"It's true! His father is _King Sombra_!"

_King Sombra!_

Those words echoed through my mind.

"What?!" Mom and Dad exclaimed.

"My father's _who_?!" Shadow Bolt yelled.

"King Sombra!" Blueblood repeated. "And if I don't keep my cousin away from you, you'll destroy her!"

"I never knew! There's no way I'd try to hurt her, even if I did know, because I would never agree to be evil, even if I was ordered to!"

"Really?" Mom asked.

"By my Dad!" Shadow replied.

"Oh," Everyone except Blueblood said.

"Be quiet!" Blueblood yelled. "Skylight Sparkle, you are not to see this stallion again!"

"NO!" I screamed, and I kicked him, forcing him to let me go.

Everypony stared at me. Never in my whole life had I done something like that!

"Skylight…did you just...kick him?!" Dad exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, regaining control of myself.

"Sure you are," Blueblood mumbled, walking to me. "I can't believe we're actually _cousins_! First, you decide to act like a commoner, second, you fall in love with this monster, then you hit me! Get out!"  
"Blueblood—" Aunt Luna began.

"_**OUT!**_" Blueblood shouted. I ran out of the castle, with no intentions of returning. As I ran out, I could hear yelling, and the Royal Canterlot Voice.

I flew to Ponyville, where I went in the Golden Oak Library. I laid in my Mom's bed, thinking about the times before I was banished. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in my room in the castle, where Luna was pacing.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

Luna turned, gasped, and ran to me.

"Skylight!" She shouted happily.

"A-Aunt Luna? What am I doing here? Wasn't I banished?"

"Well, not really. You can't banish a Princess from a castle, but anyway, Blueblood was sent to his chambers, and I went off to get you. I found you in your mother's room and took you back here."

"After that, Blueblood never tried to keep us apart again, and he became a little nicer than usual," I told my friends the next day.

"Now _that _is CRAZY dramatic!" Cheesecake said.

"You actually _hit _Blueblood?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, he might've deserved it. Mother says he was very uncouth at the Gala," Dragonmist told her.

"Mom told me all about it," I said. "Fluttershy got a little mad because every single animal there ran from her, Rarity was somewhat bullied by Blueblood, Applejack's selling didn't turn out good, Rainbow Dash failed to impress the Wonderbolts a lot, Pinkie Pie didn't really spread the cheer and Mom kind of failed to talk with Aunt Celestia."

"Oh," They all said.

The End

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to be posted.**

**Aqua: Stuff kind of got in the way…again.**

**Solar: Next chapter will be about Skylight and Shadow creating the Starlight Kingdom, and Zaria decides to get a job at the Sugarcube Corner.**

**Summer: Also, we're going to try to get Sally's Revenge posted before school ends. Otherwise, it will be cancelled and the chapter where they sing the song at the Last Day Party will be chapter 11.**

**Winter: **_**Also,**_** chapter 2 of the Royal Truth will be done. Hopefully it will be better and longer then chapter 1.**

**All: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Starlight Kingdom

Chapter 3- The Starlight Kingdom

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Deadlox: I knew I shouldn't have trusted weirdly colored cats.**

**Today Skylight and Shadow are both full grown, and Skylight has a sister named Golden Sunset, who has Twilight's mane, tail, and eyes, and Flash's coat. She also wants to be in the Wonderbolts. As they're flying across Equestria, they notice a ruined Kingdom, and decide to repair and rule it themselves.**

**Seto: And that's why you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.**

**To the reviews! In reply to HarmonyDash9: (Chapter 1) Thanks! (Chapter 2) Thanks again!**

**Sky: Replying to seniorcopycat: Thanks, dude.**

**Seto: In reply to PrincessMidnightMoon: I have a couple questions: Who's Blueblood and why did Skylight hit him?  
In reply to Super Awesome: Thanks!**

***Deadlox comes up***

**Deadlox: Wait a—**

**WE'RE NOT DOING ANY ROLEPLAYS OR REFERENCES!**

***Everyone stares blankly***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Finally! Those guys _always_ take so long. Anyway, I'm now a full grown adult and me and Shadow are married. My friends are also engaged, and this is going pretty fast unlike most fanfictions...I am a disgrace to the fourth wall. Anyway, Appledaisy is engaged to Flim Jr., the son of Flim. There was a small forbidden love problem, but it was resolved. Nature Star was engaged to Full Moon, son of Princess Luna and Prince Lunar Night (A/N: He'll be talked about in one of my upcoming fanfictions). Wait...SHE'S GONNA BE MY COUSIN! YAY! Anyway, Dragonmist is engaged to Raging Comet, son of Comet Tail, Rainbow Cloud is engaged to Thunderbolt, son of Spitfire, and Cheesecake is engaged to Emerald, son of Silver Spoon.

Without further ado, let's see how me and Shadow became the rulers of the Starlight Kingdom!

Me and Shadow were flying across Equestria on a normal day. It was sunny, there weren't many clouds in the sky, and me and Shadow...you know, let's talk about that later.

Anyway, as we flew across Equestria, we saw the ruins of a castle below us.

"WHAT THE B—" Shadow screamed before I covered his mouth.

"Shh, it could be a trap!" I scolded and uncovered his mouth.

"Sorry," He said.

We flew down to the front of the ruins and noticed a book in front of us.

"A book? That is so unlike most fanfictions!" Shadow laughed.

I glared at him. He gulped.

"I already broke the fourth wall once," I told him. "We shouldn't do it again."

I picked up the book with my magic and opened it. It seemed to tell everything about this kingdom.

"_A long time ago,_" I read. "_Two forbidden lovers, who were Alicorns, secretly got married. They soon had a foal named Moonlit Starlight. Because Moonlit was the daughter of forbidden lovers, many ponies tried to take her. To protect her, the two forbidden lovers, whose names were True Love and Courageous Heart, built a kingdom in a remote area of Equestria. Soon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found out about the kingdom, but have not made any plans to take it down, because they agreed that their parent's doings were wrong. The kingdom was in peace for many years, until their True and Courageous's parents found out. They tried to stop their children themselves, but failed. They then talked with Tirek, a centaur, who agreed to destroy the Starlight Kingdom._

"_The next day, Moonlit was practicing to be Queen in her room when she suddenly heard loud and slow hoofsteps. Her parents also heard the noise and ran outside. They saw Tirek, coming to crush the Kingdom. They grabbed their daughter and flew away, leaving Tirek to destroy the only safe place for their daughter._

"_The two immediately fled to the Crystal Empire, the only place where they could possibly go. For another lot of years, they were safe. But then, King Sombra, the Master of Dark Magic, attacked the Crystal Empire. True and Courageous fled once again, and they realized the only place they could go now was Canterlot._

"_In Canterlot, they noticed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had gone to fight Sombra, leaving them to watch over the citizens. Moonlit made a lot of friends there, and a coltfriend, and they were finally happy to have a place where they were safe. The Princesses soon returned, and they agreed to let the forbidden couple stay in Canterlot. It was finally happily ever after for everyone, but the year Tirek destroyed their home has haunted them to this day."_

I closed the book.

"Wow," Me and Shadow whispered.

"Wait a second," I said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well," I told him. "What if _we_ became the new rulers of the Starlight Kingdom?"

Shadow was silent for a moment.

"What?" He quietly said.

"I said we could become the new rulers of the Starlight Kingdom."

He was silent again.

"Are you nuts?!" He yelled, shaking me. "What just married a few years ago! How could we know _anything_ about ruling?!"  
I gave him an unamused look.

"We're royalty, Shadow," I said. "We can do this."  
"Um...okay..." He reluctantly answered.

"Don't worry, you'll make a great king," I reassured him.

Repairs started on the castle. After a year, it was eventually done.

"Wow," Shadow said. "We're actually going to going this place."

We were standing in front of the Starlight Kingdom, which we now ruled.

"It's going to be great," I said. We both walked in.

The throne room was beautiful. The carpet was purple with white stripes, and the floors and walls were made of marble. The first throne was hot pink with a light pink heart on the top, and the second was green with a yellow shield with a red heart in the middle on the top. I'm guessing those were the coats and Cutie Marks of the First Rulers. (A/N: They were.)

Me and Shadow sat down on the thrones.

_I could get used to this "ruler" thing, _Shadow thought.

**Zaria's PoV**

Hey, everyone, it's Zaria Lulamoon. You know, from the time when I tried to separate Skylight and her friends? Honestly, I feel pretty bad for doing it. I mean, she's a _Princess!_

Anyway, I decided to get a job at the Sugarcube Corner because I seem to have special liking for help other ponies, and I'm also not that into performing.

At the Sugarcube Corner, I put misplaced food into the right shelves. Some ponies aren't really organized these days. Then again, the world _is _crazy in it's own way.

I was organizing our newest item, Cherry Pies, when I turned and saw my mother walking in.

I quietly gasped. My Mom would try to ground me if she knew I was working here! I quickly hid behind a shelf.

_Please don't let me be found, please don't let me be found, _I kept thinking.

I heard the door open and close again, the bell ringing.

I sighed in relief and stood up. I peeked and saw no-one. Just Cheesecake and Emerald.

"Thank Celestia," I whispered. I then saw my Mom walk in again. I gasped and went back behind the shelf.

"What was that?" I heard my Mom ask.

_Oh, crud! _I thought.

I curled up into a ball. I thought about so many reasons she would ground me.

_I'm 16, she'd probably want me to be a performer...that's all I can think of._

I heard hoofsteps, and then silence. I looked up to see no-one. I stood up.

"What the...?" I whispered.

I looked around. My mother wasn't anywhere.

"Oh, thanks Celestia," I said.

I continued organizing for a good few hours.

When I left, I saw my Mom walking right in front of me.

_OH NO! _I thought.

Luckily, she didn't notice me.

"How many close-calls are there going to be?" I asked myself out loud.

**A/N: This has **_**got **_**to be one of my longest chapters.**

**Sky: You bet. I'm still on the Castle's legend.**

**Jerome: WHAT?!**

**Sky: It's not **_**that**_** bad.**

**See? Don't judge a book by it's cover! Anyway, please review and no flaming!**

***With Sky and Seto* See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4- Memories: My Cutie Mark

Chapter 4- Memories: My Cutie Mark  
**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Aqua: Today Skylight tells her 2-year old foal, Moonlight Sparkle, about how she got her Cutie Mark.**

**Reply time! In reply to HarmonyDash9: Thanks!  
Aqua: In reply to SoarinDash4289: Yay! The SoarinDash review of approval!**

**Solar: In reply to PrincessMidnightMoon: Ah, I see. (Has random beard)**

**Summer: The actual heck...?! Anyway, in reply to Sofi the pegasis: If you mean the Mane Six, they do, and the life of their foals is the plot of the story...oh, and they become the next Elements of Harmony, so yay! But if you mean their foals, they will soon...To be honest, Skylight had hers already.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Mommy?" My two year old foal, who had my coat and eyes and a black mane with a gray and white streak asked.

"Yes, Moonlight?" I asked, putting down my book _Legend of Zara._

"Can you tell me how you got your Cutie Mark?"

"Of course. Come on up, sweetie." My daughter sat next to me.

"It all started one afternoon when I was 10..."

**Flashback Time!**

_I walked through Cloudsdale with Nature and Rainbow. The sun was shining, and there were few clouds in the sky. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, until..._

"_Hey, losers!"_

"_Oh, gosh," I mumbled as we turned to face those three Pegasi who always teased us._

"_What the hay do _you two _want?!"_

"_We just wanted to see if you two were gonna crash..." The first bully walked to us. "But I guess I should the job of making it happen."_

"_Don't you even—"_

_Before I could finish, he pushed Nature, making her fall._

"_Nature!" I yelled, running to her before getting pushed down harder than she did._

"_Ha ha, there's nothing we'll let you do about your friend! We're older than you, what are you doing?!" The second bully asked._

_As I watched Rainbow get pushed down, my pain turned to fury. No one messes with my friends! I slowly stood up._

"_What the heck are _you _gonna do, Princess?" The third bully teased._

"'_Princess' is right, Dodos!" I yelled, walking to them. Their eyes widened._

"_What rights do you have to hurt my friends?! Huh?! Answer that, why don't you?!"_

"_Uh..."_

"_You think you can just show up, insult us and then hurt us! Well, you can't, and you can be punished by your Dads. But that's not worst thing, to be honest."_

"_What?"  
"Being a Princess of Equestria, I have the right to report this to my Uncle Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guards, and he can arrest you for bullying a Royal."_

"_NO!" The bullies screamed, before running._

"_They can get arrested?" Nature asked, getting up along with Rainbow.  
"Nah, I'm joking. But if they do this when we're adults, it won't be prank."_

"_Skylight! Your flank!" Rainbow yelled._

_I looked at my flank, and my eyes widened. There was a yellow shield with an aqua green six-pointed star in the middle where a blank spot once was._

"_Oh my gosh! I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!" I yelled, jumping up and down._

**End of Flashback!**

My daughter clapped. "Yay! You're the best, Mommy!"

I giggled. "You'll have a great story like that too when you're older, Moonlight."

"Really?"  
I nodded.

"Yay!"

The fire alarm suddenly went off.

I face-hooved. "Shadow!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

The End

**A/N: I know, it's kinda rushed for Skylight and Shadow to have a foal the fourth chapter, but there'll be flashbacks, so we're not really rushing too much...I hope.**

**Aqua: Also, we **_**promise **_**chapter 2 of The Royal Truth will be posted. By tomorrow we'll start working on it.**

**Solar: Anyway, instead of "Please review", we're from now on going to say this: Please no flaming in the reviews! *Summons a fire* OH MY—**

***With Aqua, Summer, and Winter* See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare Night

Chapter 5— Nightmare Night

**A/N: Hey, guys!  
Aqua: Today, Skylight, Shadow, and Moonlight, who is now 3, go to Ponyville to celebrate Nightmare Night, and the Brony Musicians make a cameo! For those of you who don't know, the Brony Musicians are a group of Bronies who make music.**

**Solar: *Listening to a song by Glaze* Sing it...sing it good! Woohoo!**

**Summer: Reply time! In reply to DragonKing19: Thanks!**

**Winter: In reply to HarmonyDash9: FIRE! FIRE! *Accidently sprays whole room with the Fire Extinguisher* ...DON'T GET ME! *Runs off***

**I'll reply to that: Thanks! And yeah, flaming means hate reviews, so "no flaming" means "no hating." :D**

**Aqua: Did you just add a symbol?!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Nightmare Night. One of my favorite holidays.

I loved everything about it. Dressing up, going Trick-or-Treating with my friends, the candy...but my favorite part has got to be the Performance.

A group of ponies called the Brony Musicians come here every Nightmare Night and perform a song. I remember when they scared us with that hologram of Nightmare Moon.

At least, I _think _it was Nightmare Moon...

Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her...

Yep, definitely Nightmare Moon...

Anyway, this Nightmare Night, me, Shadow, and Moonlight, who turned 3 a month ago, travelled to Ponyville to join the festival.

It was just like every year. Bobbing for Apples, a path to where Zecora told that so-called "Scary Tale of Nightmare Moon", games, Trick-or-Treating, and best of all, ponies waiting at a stage for the Brony Musicians to walk on it.

Moonlight, being the curious filly she is, joined the crowd. Shadow and I were blocked by other ponies, as usual.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"THE RULERS OF THE STARLIGHT KINGDOM!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

After we _finally _escaped, we went to the stage, where the curtains opened. A gray unicorn stallion with a brown and red mane and tail wearing a red jacket and sunglasses walked onstage.

Everypony cheered.

**(Insert first part of Nightmare Night song here)**

Moonlight's PoV

After a Pegasus with a VERY light yellow coat with a green and yellow mane and tail and green eyes sang, a hologram of the pony called "Nightmare Moon" came and roared at us. Everypony except me screamed and ran. I snuck to the back of the stage. I saw the lever creating the image. I was about to pull it when...

"What are you doing here, miss?"

I turned to see the Pegasus from earlier. I gasped.

"It's full of electric stuff back here," He said, walking closer. "You could get hurt or worse! I can't let that happen to a foal."

"Uh..." I replied. "Well, I didn't want my friends to be scared and all, so I was looking for a way to turn off that image..."

"This is last year all over again..."

"What?"  
"Last year, someone turned off the hologram, and Brony and Skittle just _had _to scare them even more."

"Whoa."

"But anyway—OH MY GOSH!" He screamed as my hoof touched a wire.

"What—" Was all I could say before I felt a shock and everything went black.

Glaze's PoV

"And that's why I suggested adding security cameras to the back room!" I yelled at Mic a few minutes later, the filly in my hooves.

"Look, I didn't know this would happen, okay?" Mic argued. "Besides, I told Brony to guard it."

"And that's another thing! Plus, once her parents, who are the rulers of the Starlight Kingdom, by the way, find out about this, we're *beep*!"

"Hey, the filly could be awake, you shouldn't curse like that!"  
"Says the guy who does the same!"  
"Not around foals!"

"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, really!"

"What's going on?"  
Moonlight's PoV

I woke up, one part of my hind hoof hurting a little. I saw the gray unicorn from earlier.

"Well, because _someone _didn't secure backstage enough, and _someone _wasn't guarding the entrance, you got shocked by a wire," The Pegasus, who was holding me, replied.

"By someone, he means me and Brony," The unicorn said.

"Moonlight?!"

We all turned to see my Mom at the backstage entrance, looking shocked, no joke intended.

"Your highness!" The Pegasus and unicorn said, bowing.

"What happened here?" Mom asked.

"Well..." The Pegasus said. "She kind of snuck off backstage, and may or may _not _have touched a wire..."

"WHAT?!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"I know, but still, how could she get backstage?!"  
"Blame Mic! He didn't secure backstage!" The Pegasus pointed to the Unicorn, who was most likely the "Mic" he was talking about.

"No!" Mic shouted. "Blame Brony! He didn't guard backstage!"

"I'm not blaming anyone!" My Mom yelled.

Distracted, the Pegasus didn't see me escape his hooves and walk over to Mom. They continued to argue.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" I yelled, using the Royal Canterlot Voice for the first time. Everypony stared at me.

"First of all, you shouldn't be arguing, and second, Glaze is right. Security should be added backstage immediately."

"Yes, Princess," Mic said, before bowing and leaving.

"I should go with him," Glaze said, before also leaving.

Skylight's PoV

How was Moonlight able to do the Royal Canterlot Voice at a young age? And how'd she get backstage?! I am so confused right now.

"How in Equestria did you do the Royal Canterlot Voice?!" I asked Moonlight.

Moonlight shrugged. "I don't know," She said.

"Guys, they're performing another song!" Shadow said, poking his head through the entrance. "Come on!" He went back to the front of the stage.

We smiled, and followed him.

When it wants to, Nightmare Night can be as crazy as anything.

The End

**A/N: *Listening to Nightmare Night***

**Aqua: Crystal!  
Oh! Sorry. *Takes off headphones* Anyway, next chapter will be about Skylight having a dream about Sombra's plans to invade Equestria.**

**Solar: *Still listening to Glaze's songs* I love this music!  
Anyway, please no flaming! If you do, a hologram of Nightmare Moon will appear in front of you this Halloween...Just joking!**

**All: See ya!**


End file.
